G
g_allowVote : Allows voting to take place in a server. g_arenasFile : Points to a file for a server map rotation list. g_banIPs : Ban certain IP addresses from connecting to your server. g_blueTeam : Sets the name of the blue team for team games. g_botsFile : Points to the bot control file for bot configurations. g_cubeTimeout : Sets reset time for blue and red orbs. g_debugAlloc : A server debugging tool that displays memory allocation. g_debugDamage : A server debugging tool that displays damage info by all clients, including health and armor. g_debugMove : A server debugging tool that displays client movement. g_doWarmup : Allows warm up rounds before matches begin. g_enableBreath : Enables the drawing of 'frosty' breaths on player models to depict cold weather. g_enableDust : Enables the dust affect by players running over 'dusty' floors. g_filterBan : Allows/disallows only specified IP addresses (as per listip) to connect to the server. g_forcerespawn : Number of seconds until a client is automatically respawned. g_friendlyFire : Allow damage to be inflicted between team mates. g_gametype : Sets server game type to be set for next match. g_gravity : Sets gravitational factor. g_inactivity : Sets the amount of time a player can be inactive for before being kicked from the server. g_knockback : Amount of knock back general projectiles exert on players. g_levelStartTime : ??? g_listEntity : Lists every entity on the map (like a cmd, not a cvar, so you have to reset it to 1 each time you want to list the entities). g_log : Contains the filename that game data and statistics are written to. g_logsync : Enables logging to append to an existing file. g_maxGameClients : Sets maximum amount of players that are allowed to populate a server. g_motd : Sets message of the day string. Displayed using cl_motd. g_needpass : Informs that clients are required to enter a password to join the server. g_obeliskHealth : Maximum amount of health an Obelisk can have. g_obeliskRegenAmount : Amount of health an Obelisk regenerates at a time. g_obeliskRegenPeriod : Obelisk delays between health regeneration. g_obeliskRespawnDelay : Delay that occurs after an Obelisk is destroyed before a new one spawns. g_password : Sets the server-side password for clients to use to join the server. g_podiumDist : Sets the distance of the podium from the camera. g_podiumDrop : Sets the height of the podium in relation to the camera view. g_proxMineTimeout : Time it takes for proximity mines to expire and explode. g_quadfactor : Sets the damage/knockback multiplier for Quake Damage. g_rankings : ??? g_redTeam : Sets the name of the red team for team games. g_restarted : Toggles when a match is restarted and tells the game if a warmup round is needed (if applicable). g_smoothClients : Enables clients' use of smooth clients on a server. g_spAwards : Single Player awards variable. g_speed : Player movement speed. g_spScores1 : Contains Single Player scores on skill level 1 (I Can Win). g_spScores2 : Contains Single Player scores on skill level 2 (Bring It On). g_spScores3 : Contains Single Player scores on skill level 3 (Hurt Me Plenty). g_spScores4 : Contains Single Player scores on skill level 4 (Hardcore). g_spScores5 : Contains Single Player scores on skill level 5 (Nightmare). g_spSkill : Sets Single Player skill level. g_spVideos : Contains the names of videos played during matches in Single Player. g_synchronousClients : Synchronises the client and the server. g_teamAutoJoin : Allows team auto-join on a server. g_teamForceBalance : Forces team balancing on a server. g_training : Enables training mode, such as that of the skill placement match with Crash. g_warmup : Sets the time (in seconds) in which it takes to progress from pre-game readied phase to match start. g_weaponrespawn : Respawn rate of weapons. g_weaponTeamRespawn : Respawn rate of weapons in team deathmatch. Catégorie:Cvars